


What Lovers Do

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Castiel, Public Display of Affection, happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: “I’m Sam. This is Cass, he’s, uh, my friend slash brother-in-law,” Sam explained.“Oh, I never heard John had a daughter,” Mike said with an amused voice tone, leaning slightly back and raising his eyebrows.“He didn’t,” Sam finally said after what felt like an eternity for Castiel. “Just Dean and me.”





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the lovely [UpsideAround](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround). Thank you for always helping my works become the best version of themselves and being so kind and encouraging ♥.

Castiel, since the moment he learned what PDA stood for, was fascinated about said subject. He was simply delighted by how meaningful it was when couples chose to share their love expressions in front of others and how that could denote emotional connection between the two people.

However, that wonder was nothing compared to his emotion when Dean was the first one of them to initiate a public display of affection a couple of months ago.

Dean had a tempestuous background story regarding his sexual orientation. For Castiel, it meant the world knowing that Dean was getting over that phase in his life. Besides, he was beyond honored to be a first-row spectator of the process (not to mention he may be the co-star of the whole thing).

It meant the world that Dean held his hand when they were walking by the street or held his gaze for longer than necessary whenever their eyes crossed in public.

Dean was becoming brave in a whole new way because of Castiel—and Castiel was not only proud of himself but also, in a much greater measure, he was proud of Dean and his progress in self-acceptance.

*

Dean had dropped off Castiel and Sam on some _hunter family friend_ place to ask him what he knew about the case in town—apparently, they were dealing with a shapeshifter—while Dean went to the talk to the Sheriff to see what other useful information he could found out.

Sam knocked on the door and stepped back in the doorway next to Castiel.

“This is definitely a kind of hunter we’ve never met before,” Sam commented. “I mean, the only thing missing is a Golden Retriever and this is the representation of the American Dream.”

“Yeah,” Castiel replied, taking a look at his surroundings. The perfectly cut grass, even flowers in the garden, a pristine white fence. “This definitely does not represent what most of the hunters’ lives look like.”

The door swung open, interrupting them, and an elderly man dressed in a light blue and very smooth-looking sweater smiled at them.

“You must be Sam and Dean,” he said, looking between them. “I’m Michael, but you can call me Mike.”

Castiel exchanged a look with Sam, who was smiling timidly.

“I’m Sam. This is Cass, he’s, uh, my friend slash brother-in-law,” Sam explained.

Castiel had been there when Dean had deliberately asked Sam to introduce, from that day on, Castiel like that. To this date, Castiel still felt the so-called “butterflies in his stomach” every time those words came out of Sam’s mouth.

“Oh, I never heard John had a daughter,” Mike said with an amused voice tone, leaning slightly back and raising his eyebrows.

Castiel felt self-aware of everything he was doing in that second: standing there, on his feet, fully on the floor, with his arms hanging uselessly on his sides… While definitely _not_ being the boyfriend of a Winchester female. He knew Sam would be the one replying to Mike’s comment, though, so in Dean’s words, he shouldn’t be ‘sweating it’.

“He didn’t,” Sam finally said after what felt like an eternity. “Just Dean and me.”

Mike’s expression was mostly blank.

“Oh.”

Castiel grinned and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

*

As they had planned it, Dean arrived later to Mike’s house.

Castiel listened to Dean introducing himself to Mike and then to their footsteps walking over to the kitchen, where he and Sam were; Sam was standing on the counter, pouring himself a glass of water, and Castiel was sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the aisle.

“Hey,” Dean told Sam, loosely waving with a hand his hello. “And hey, you,” he said, this time directing his eyes to Castiel’s and sending him a tender, softer look.

Dean hung his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He didn’t take a seat but he didn’t take his hand off Castiel either.

And when Castiel felt his heart warming up at the gesture and Mike’s eyes on them observing the events in impression, he selfishly felt even happier because of it.


End file.
